stray_bulletsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine
Sunshine & Roses #29: "To Tweet And Tweet Again" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 32 * Print Release Date: 1 November 2017 * Digital Release Date: 1 November 2017 STORY DETAILS * Date: February 1980 / February 1982 * Main Characters: Vic / Josefina / Carlos / Kretchmeyer & Annie SYNOPSIS February 14th 1980, Huntsville, Alabama: Vic, Kretchmeyer's little brother, is beaten and thrown out of a bar after failing to score some heroin for him & his girlfriend Verne. She sleeps with the dealer to get the drugs, and they take them in their squalid apartment - Vic says it's the last time. There is a flash-forward of Vic with Josefina, and Vic tied up with Virgina Applejack pointing a gun at him. March 27th 1980: Vic takes a job on a farm for the father of Carlos, an old army buddy, and meets Josefina, his sister. He tells Verne to get off the heroin. 1982: Annie visits Vic, and tells him to visit her at a motel - he ignores her. 1980: Vic and Josefina grow close - he tells her about his family and his girlfriend, saying he's responsible for her. Back at their apartment, Verne is on drugs again - she and Vic fight. He ties her up to prevent her taking more drugs, and passes out. Another flash-forward of Vic tied up with Ginny pointing a gun at him. He wakes up when someone thumps on the door - it is their dealer's men. He escapes out of the window but it looks like Verne has died while he was passed out. Vic goes back to the farm, kisses Josefina, and is invited to dinner. Carlos has returned home from the army, and they all have a great time. 1982: Annie visits again while Vic is with Carlos. The police are on his trail, and he flees with Josefina. He tells her all about being hooked on heroin, about Verne. The police find them again - Josefina says she'll go with Vic, and goes to get money. He flees, but the police catch him. While they are beating him, Kretchmeyer shows up and shoots them. February 14th 1982: Vic wakes up in his apartment, needle beside him, with Josefina unconscious and tied to a chair. Kretchmeyer is in the room with a smoking gun, standing over the dead bodies of Carlos and his father. NOTES * There are only two dates given in this issue, February 14th 1980 at the start, and February 14th 1982 at the end. Dates for individual scenes are not given, which misleads the reader as to when each scene is taking place. The 1982 scenes must take place after Annie & Kretchmeyer visit his hometown in Sunshine & Roses #27 (January 20th 1982). * The flash-forward scenes with Vic and Virgina Applejack take place in May 1987, as seen in Killers #7. Previous Issue Stray Bullets: Sunshine & Roses #28 Next Issue Stray Bullets: Sunshine & Roses #30 Category:Issues